citvfandomcom-20200214-history
Rupert
Rupert is an animated television series based on the Mary Tourtel character Rupert Bear, which aired on CITV from 1994 to 1999 with 65 half-hour episodes produced. It was produced by Nelvana in association with TVS. Characters * Rupert Bear – A considerate, smart, resourceful, brave, trusty, good spirited white bear who is extremely popular with all the residents in Nutwood. On occasion he breaks the fourth wall in addressing his observations and making comments to the viewer. * Bill Badger – Rupert's best friend, who, unlike Rupert, often presents a lot of flaws, such as cowardice, impatience, clumsiness, quick tempered, and a horrible singing voice. He has a baby brother named Toby, who appears to be fond of Bill's singing voice. * Mr. Bear – Rupert's father. He is much more clumsy and forgetful compared to Rupert. He often smokes a pipe. Mr. Bear (as shown in the episode "The Firebird") and Podgy's father are part of the Nutwood Fire Brigade. * Mrs. Bear – Rupert's mother. Like her son, she is wise and often offers advice to Rupert who later uses it during his adventures. * Podgy Pig – A jolly, yet greedy and not very bright pig with a large appetite. He is very friendly to others and appears not to see that his friends sometimes find him annoying. His appetite at times can lead him and his friends into trouble, but Rupert can look past this to go out of his way to help Podgy. * Pong Ping – A pekinese from China who owns an elevator that can travel underground all the way to China. He has a wealth of knowledge of his culture including dragons and various magical objects. He's also good at math. * Professor – A very friendly and eccentric scientist who resides in an old castle tower in Nutwood, who invents many incredible devices during the series. Rupert often helps out with his experiments. Once the Professor starts an experiment, he never rests. He has the catchphrase, "Think of the possibilities, my boy(s)!" whenever he is explaining his experiments and all the benefits that can come from it to Rupert and his friends. * Tiger Lily – Rupert's female Chinese friend. The only human student in school and the member of one of few human families in Nutwood. She and her family have a lot of knowledge on magic and mystic objects. * Algy Pug – Rupert's friend, a pug who often overestimates his abilities and takes a lot of pride in himself. Despite his flaws he is shown to be a good and helpful friend for Rupert and others. * Edward Trunk – Another friend of Rupert. An elephant, very kind and sensitive. *Gregory - A guinea pig who is very kind and friends with Rupert. Sometimes he can be nervous and scared, but he meets the challenges head on when his friends need help. * Ottoline Otter – Rupert's friend who is an otter of a Scottish descent who loves Shakespeare and lives in an old castle that belonged to her ancestors. The castle has many secret entrances hidden all over. Ottoline has vast knowledge of each entrances location and will prefer to use them instead of the stairs. *Freddy and Ferdie Fox - Two mischievous twin foxes who spread mischief around the village of Nutwood. * Constable Growler – A dog, local policeman, he rides a bicycle. He constantly says he needs to do "everything by the book, you know" and is always turned to by Rupert and his friends whenever they need help catching a criminal. Category:CITV Shows Category:2002 Shows Category:1996 Shows Category:Animated series Category:2D animation Category:Traditional cel animation